


he just comes to visit me when I'm dreaming every now and then

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Series: the ending they deserved [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Canon Compliant, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Soft Ben Solo, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: Ben is always waiting in her dreams for Rey....
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the ending they deserved [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083953
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. dreams

_He just comes to visit me when I’m dreaming every now and then_

In her dreams he is alive. His dark eyes are glistening softly, a faint smile is tucking on his lips and his dark hair is a mess. 

He looks like she remembers him without the scars and injuries from his fall. His body is not broken, but strong and healthy.  
He is always waiting for her, his arms wide open to pull her into a tight hug and dry her tears. 

She only cries at night when her friends can’t hear her. Every tear is a rain parade from hell.  
There is a gaping hole in her chest where he should have been. A shattered heart, irrevisibly broken.  
Two souls intertwined in the Force, but cruelly ripped apart. 

Sleep should come hard to her. She should dream about the horrors that she had to endure on Exegol, yet he is here.  
Always.  
He chases away her bad dreams and dries her tears.  
He would take her into his arms, cup her face and wipe her tears away.  
Whispering promises of a better future and a long, fullfilling life. 

In the beginning she is angry with him.  
Angry that he gave up his life for her, but in the end she always gives in.  
Melting into his touch and her heart lingering on his love for her. 

When she wakes up again his name is on her lips, barely a whisper.  
Like a promise that everything will be alright one day.  
Yet it won’t be.  
Not when half of her soul is missing. Not when her equal in the Force died on the cold floors of Exegol to save her. 

Her pain is even worse when she wakes up.  
In her dreams she lives what could have been her future.  
What should have been her future with him.  
But he is gone, vanishing under her desperate hands, in her waking hours.  
She is sobbing and crying in desperation and loneliness every morning clutching his dark sweater.  
The only reminder she has of him. It’s already losing his smell. He exists now only in her memories and her dreams that she so desperately clings to. 

The Force is cruel she decides every morning after losing him again and again. 

Tonight Rey doesn’t get a glimpse of what could have been a future.  
Instead she finds herself lost in a dark space. There is nothing but darkness surrounding her. It’s not a dream, she realizes. 

Rey remembers her last dream vividly. She had found herself on a green planet full of life.  
Ben was lying on a blanket next to the shore of a lake glistening in the sun.  
The landscape was breathtakingly beaurtiful; mountains and green forests. Clear lakes and a blue sky.  
His eyes were closed and sunlight was dancing over his face. His dark, wavy hair was falling into his face. 

Rey knew that he wasn’t asleep. Ben was humming a sweet melody, a child’s song from Alderaan his mother must have sung to him in his childhood. 

There was a tiny baby tucked into his chest. _Their daughter_ she marveled. Her tiny hand was wrapped around his fingers and she was about to fall asleep, her eyes contently closed and a faint smile on her lips. 

Rey came closer, mesmerized by them.  
She dropped to her knees next to him, not daring to disturb the moment.  
Ben opened his eyes and his face lighted up. "Hey“ he hummed and reached out to put a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Where are we?“ Rey asked while studying their daughter.  
She took in every detail of her.  
Her tiny hands and dark hair. Her rosy cheeks and soft eyelashes. Her big ears that reminded her of Ben. 

"Naboo where my grandmother was from“ was his answer while he kept playing with her hair.  
Rey just nodded and curled next to him, slowly reaching out and taking her daughter’s tiny hand. She felt Ben’s arm around her drawing her close.  
Only them and their steady heartbeats and the wind rustling in the trees. _Her own family_ she thought with wonder, tears already pooling in her eyes. 

When she woke up her loss was even worse than before. 

This time Rey is alone, lost in an unkown place.  
However she isn’t afraid. Nothing could have been worse than what she already had to endure. She lets her gaze wander and notices _him_.

He looks like her last memory of him.  
His torn sweater and broken body. His hair a mess, blood and dirty clinging to his body.  
He is crouching on the floor so that she can’t make out his face. She comes closer. 

"Ben“ his name barely a whisper on her lips. 

Yet he hears her, looking up to find her standing in front of him. He stand up, his face lights up. 

Rey watches him closely. His face is dirty and bloody. Injuries and bruises covering him.  
His eyes are soft and full of love, no sign of pain however.  
It’s him seconds before or after his death. He is here, real this time… 

"Rey“ his voice is deep and he reaches out, putting a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She shivers when they touch. 

"Why did you do it?“ she can’t keep the pain out of her voice. Ben is silent, watching her with sorrow on his face.  
"You know why.“ 

Tears are forming in her eyes. Her heart is aching.  
"You left me. You died in my arms. The last couple months were so painful, a never-ending torture.  
Every night I would dream of you, of our future that will never be.“ She is sobbing now. 

"Why, Ben. Why?“ He closes his eyes, trying to reach out to calm her.  
Rey just shakes her head, her vision blurred by her tears. 

"You do remember the promise you gave me? When you told that I’m not alone… Well, I am alone. You’re gone and I’m left behind“ she cries. 

"Rey, don’t cry“ he reaches out, cupping her face in his hands. His thumb is caressing her cheeks.  
His hands are soft and warm although they shouldn’t be.  
He wipes her tears away like he always does in her dreams. 

Slowly Rey lifts her hands to his, touching him gently. Her tears stop. "Don’t cry, sweetheart.“  
His eyes are full of sadness, close to tears.  
"I wish we could have had more time. If you knew how much I wish we could have been together for real.“ 

"Rey, I made so many mistakes in my life, dying for you was not one of them.  
Finding you dead was the greastest pain I ever suffered through. I couldn’t endure the thought of living in a galaxy without you.  
You were my light, my last hope. It has always been you.“  
His voice breaks. 

"I knew I had to give you back to the galaxy. You deserve to live a long and fullfilling life.  
You deserve to be free, to be happy. You deserve a family of your own.“ 

Her heart is aching. "Ben, you don’t understand. I don’t want anybody else. I want you. A life with you.“  
She squeezes his hands. "You promised me and still left.“ 

Ben just draws her into a tight hug. She nuzzles into his shoulder while he is combing through her hair.  
Her tears dry, but her heart still aches. 

"I miss you, Ben…. the time we would have had together“ her voice sounds muffled through his sweater.  
"I know“ he squeezes her gently and they stay like this for what seems like an eternity.

In the end they break apart. Rey is studying him closely, mesmerizing his dimples and imperfections of his skin.  
His dark, soft eyes. Every little scar and tiny mole.  
She doesn’t know when she will see him again, reuniting only in death. 

"Where are we?“ Rey asks quietly.  
Ben shakes his head "I have no idea. I wish I knew.“  
He pauses.  
"It’s not what I thought the afterlife would look like. I feel like I’m trapped here…. between life and death.  
I suppose I am. One half of my soul is still living.“ He takes her hands. 

Rey nods, trying to make sense of his words.  
Could it be true? A realm between the living and dead… 

Suddenly she feels panic in the Force. Ben’s panic.  
He is slipping away from her. His life is leaving his body, she can feel it.  
Her dream or vison, she can’t tell anymore, is coming to an end. 

"Don’t leave“ Rey cries out, desperately clinging to him.  
Ben grabs her hand, intertwining them one last time.  
"I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.“  
Then he has gone and she is alone like she has been for the last couple of months. Waves of desperation are hitting her. 

One moment later Rey wakes, panting hard. Her mind is racing when she sits up. The hole in her soul is hurting. She never felt more alone. 

Rey never finds him again in her sleep. Yet she doesn’t cry anymore because their last encounter gave her something she didn’t have before. Hope


	2. and sometimes dreams come true

Rey knew the moment she read about it in the old Jedi books she had stolen from Luke that she needs to return to Ahch-To. 

She had read about a world between worlds, a realm between the living and dead. Her assumptions confirmed by what Ben had told her in her last dream.  
There are only a few entries spread all over the galaxy… Ahch-To was her first thought and it feels right.

The closer she gets with the Falcon, the more it feels like the Force is directing her there, as if it wants to show her something.  
As soon as she lands on Ahch-To she is out of the Falcon and running towards the cave. The Force pulling her closer with a sudden urgency. 

Ahch-To was one of the only places she had fond memories of. Here, she always felt the closest to the Force and her friends wouldn’t come along searching for her.  
Here, she had caught the first glimpse of Ben Solo in a lonely night next to a burning fire.  
A glimpse behind the creature that Snoke and Palpatine had created. A glimpse behind the mask.  
It feels like a lifetime has passed since that fateful night, but it was barely one and a half year ago. 

The words he had told her, promised her are still echoing in her mind. When their hands had touched and she had seen his future. Their future.

Rey shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She stops at the entry to the cave and jumps in.  
This time she is ready for the fall into the cave, but the water still catches her off guard. The water is cold and shocks her system when she submerges, but she doesn’t stop. She scrambles to the surface as quickly as she can and pulls herself out of the water. 

Rey ignores the freezing cold that has caught her and steps closer to the mirror-like cave.

The last time Rey had stood here she had searched for her parents. At that time she had desperately wanted to find belonging, to find her family.  
Yet she never had gotten an answer from the cave.  
Why would it be different now?  
What is different now? 

She is still seeking for belonging, but this time she knows who would have given her belonging, a family.  
Her soulmate she has lost months ago on the cold floors of Exegol. She is afraid of what she will see.  
What if she doesn’t get an answer again?  
What if her theory is wrong and he can’t come back… the only possibility is them reuniting in death? 

Rey closes her eyes and breathes in, trying to calm herself. Quietly she asks „Show me where my true belonging lies…“

Her hand is pressed against the cold, smooth surface. She can make out her own reflection. Time passes and nothing happens.  
She sighs, discouraged and disappointed. Of course nothing would happen. She drops her hand and crouches down.  
Her hair and clothes are still dripping wet and she is freezing now. 

Just when Rey wants to leave the cave, a shadow appears on the other side of the mirror-like surface.  
This time it’s not two shadows merging into one instead one tall shadow approaches on the other side, looking eerily familiar. 

Rey jumps and watches the shadow place its hand on the cold surface with wonder. She doesn’t hesitate and places her hand against his, only the smooth surface seperating her and her true belonging.  
She waits, and when nothing happens she has to choke back a sob. The outline of his hand remains, silently like an unspoken promise. 

Rey closes her eyes, disappointed and frustrated, a few traiterous tears running down her cheek. She is about to pull her hand away, when she feels the surface ripple. So slightly she almost doesn’t notice. 

She opens her eyes in shock. The smooth surface ripples under her touch.  
Startled she wants to pull away her hand when the shadow slowly disappears and she is pulled with ferocity through the now non-existent barrier. 

Rey dives into darkness. As she falls she prepares herself for the inevitable impact, but it never comes.  
Instead she finds herself in a wide space with nothing but darkness surrounding her.  
She knows exactly that it’s the same dark space from her vision of Ben…. 

Disorientated she lets her gaze wander. She is alone, this time for sure. She is about to turn around back to the cave when movement catches her attention.  
Narrowing her eyes she watches a blue butterfly effortlessly making its way to her. It is glowing in the darkness she realizes with awe. 

Out of instinct Rey holds out her finger for the butterfly to rest and she smiles when it happily accepts her offer.  
She has never seen a butterfly before, and she is in awe of its beauty. 

She wonders what it is doing here…. The butterfly feels so familiar in the Force, burning brightly in the all-consuming darkness around her.  
As if it was startled by her the blue butterfly leaves Rey’s finger and flies back to where it came from.  
Back to a light that wasn’t there before.

Instinctively Rey follows the blue butterfly that disappeared in what seems like an archway of light.  
Rey is sure that it just appeared in front of her, glowing blue in the dark just like her butterfly.  
It must be portal she realizes. She steps close and recognizes immediately where the portal is leading to.  
The basement of Maz‘ castle where she had found Luke’s lightsaber… 

The room was just like she remembers, but this time eerily quiet. Only the quiet clapping of the butterfly’s wings as it hovers next to her.  
Rey opens her mouth to ask a question when she hears a well-known voice. 

_"They’re not coming back. But there is somebody who still could.“_

Rey gasps and is about to step through the portal when she hears Maz‘ voice again. 

_"The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.“_

Rey shivers at her words. Back then she thought that Luke would give her belonging, but now she knows who is actually waiting for her in her search of belonging….  
She remembers her vision of him.  
Kylo Ren stabbing a man attacking her with his red-glowing lightsaber. The fear and desperation she had experienced. 

Rey gathers her thoughts, looking for any sign why the Force would show her this specific moment. But she comes up with nothing.  
As if the butterfly could sense her resignation it leads her away from the portal, from the moment when she first had connected with the Force.  
Knowing it would be wise to follow Rey turned. 

_"Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.“_ His all too familiar voice makes her heart ache. 

"Ben“ Rey whispers as she runs to the next portal appearing in the darkness. Her blue butterfly is already waiting for her. 

The portal leads to the interrogation room back on Starkiller Base.  
She finds her old self stripped to the interrogation chair, fear and determination in her face. Ben- no Kylo Ren is watching her closely.  
She remembers how he tried to be intimidating and failed miserably the moment he had taken of his mask. 

_"You’re not alone....Neither are you“_ she hears both their voices behind her. 

This time she doesn’t need the butterfly to show her which portal their voices come from. 

Rey comes closer watching the scene unfold in front of her. Back in her small hut on Ahch-To they were sitting next to a small fire. Hands touching across the stars. A tear is streaming down her face.  
The first glimpse she has gotten of him, her other half in the Force. The most intimate moment of her life.  
Before Luke can bang through the door and destroy the hut she turns away.  
She can’t bear the memory of his promise anymore.  
He is gone and she is alone… 

_"Join me.. please“_

Rey can hear his desperation his voice. She remembers her pain and tears still vividly.  
She doesn’t have to go to the portal to imagine Snoke’s destroyed throne room.  
The bodies of the preatorian guards scattered around her room and Ben desperately wanting her to join him. It still hurts her. 

More portals glowing blueshly in the dark appear around her. Her blue butterfly is nowhere to be seen. She is sobbing now. All pain and despair is breaking through the surface  
"Why are showing me all this? I don’t understand.“  
She is desperate now. 

_"I did want to take your hand, Ben’s hand“_ her voice echoes through the vast space. 

Rey closes her eyes, shaking her head. No, she doesn’t want to see them fighting on the Death Star where she almost fell to the darkside and stabbed him… 

Traiterous tears escape her eyes. Her chest is hurting. She doesn’t understand. Why would the Force show her all this….  
As if sensing her desperation her blue butterfly seemingly appears out of nowhere and lands on her hand. 

Rey watches her blue butterfly closely. „What do you want to show me?“ her voice is dripping with sadness.  
As if on cue it leaves her hand and leads her away from the portals. From what was her past. 

White lines appear on the floor like pathway makers… in the distance she can make out more glowing portals like the ones behind her. 

Each step is illuminated as she ventures farther into the unkown. 

Rey walks aimlessly to the portals for some time until she reaches a fork in the path. Thankfully her blue friend guides her into the right direction. As long as she was with him she was on the right path. 

She steps towards the glowing portal and finds the cockpit of the Falcon behind it in close range. She hesitates. This can’t be.

"Why am I here? All the places you showed related to Ben and me, but we never were in the Falcon together…?“ 

She stops, doesn’t finish her questions. She has been here before… in her dreams.  
It was one of her first dreams about him. Her future with Ben she realizes. Suddenly Rey can feel his presence. Her mind is racing and she is shaking. He is back.  
Ben. 

He is on the Falcon, carrying her future self into the cockpit. She is fast asleep in his arms, exhaustion having overtaken her.  
He looks years younger the burden of the darkness finally lifted from his shoulders.  
His scars and injuries from the fight with the knights and his fall are healed. Yet he is still wearing that same black sweater, now patched together again. 

Ben slowly lets her down, kissing her other self on her forehead and humming. "Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.“  
She stirs and opens her eyes. Her face lights up when she sees him. "Are we there yet?“ Ben nods, taking a seat in the cockpit.

Rey watches herself sitting up and pressing a kiss on Ben’s cheek. Her heart aches. „So are you telling me now where we going?“ Ben smiles sheepishly. "Maybe.“ 

Rey turns away, her eyes burning and her soul hurting. She knows where they are going to. "Naboo“ she whispers to herself and steps away. 

Her blue butterfly is gone, instead she hears a voice that makes her whole body shiver in horror. Cold iis running down her spine. 

_"As I once fell so falls the last Skywalker“_

Palpatine’s cruel voice makes her shiver in horror.  
Rey closes her eyes and follows his voice. This one is the portal she has to step through.The portal which will decide her fate. She knows. 

Rey stops before the glowing archway, takes one deep breath and steps through.  
When she opens her eyes again she is lying on her back starring at a black and starry sky. She can hear Palpatine’s cruel laugh in the distance.  
Out of the corner of her eyes she can the streaks of lightning shooting from his crooked fingers into the sky.  
Where her friends are dying, losing the battle against the Final Order. 

_"Be with me“_ she whispers, tears are running down her cheeks. Her entire body is hurting, yet her only thought is about Ben. Like the first time she hears the voices of the Jedi. 

_"Rey.. bring back the balance. Rey, like I did… The Force surrounds you, Rey.“_

_"Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you…Rise, Rey.“_

Then she hears Luke’s voice. _"The Force will be with you. Always.“_

Rey’s vision is blurred. Instead of letting the strenght of all Jedi flow through her, instead of destroying Palpatine, she refuses.

"No“ Rey says with finalty. "I don’t want your help. Help Ben. He needed you. Ben needed your help but you left him for death in the bottom of an endless pit.  
He will die saving my life and I won’t lose him again.“ 

_"Rey, just take our help“_ she hears Luke’s voice.  
She shakes her head. "Please, please help him. I don‘t care about anything else.“ 

Rey never gets an answer. She is alone again, alone to face the horror that is Palpatine.  
She knows she will die and doesn’t care anymore.  
With her remaining strenght she pulls herself up and faces the last one of the Sith. 

Rey opens her eyes, her vision is blurred. She feels strong arms holding her, pulling her close. This time she knows that Ben has saved, brought her back from death.  
She lifts her hand to grab his squeezing him softly. Slowly she sits up. "Ben“ his name is a whisper, a promise. 

He stares at her in awe. His eyes are glistening with love. Rey’s heart aches. She can’t watch him die another time.  
Instead of kissing me she says quietly "Ben, you saved me. You came back for me…. All I ever wanted was you.“  
She reaches out, tracing his soft skin where his scar used to be. 

"I can’t let you die another time. Not this time. You’re the other half of my soul.“ 

Ben watches her closely, mesmerizing every inch of her face. "Rey“ his voice is deep and rough. She already feels him slipping away. She knows what she has to do. 

"Be with me“ she whisper. "Be with me. Please help him.“ Rey holds her breath, leaning her head against his. Their breathes mingle and his remaining warmth is radiating through the air. 

Tears are pooling in her eyes, her vision is blurred. She feels him reaching out and caressing her cheek, wiping away a tear.  
He knows that he is dying too. 

"I can’t lose you, Ben. I can’t“ she sobs quietly. "Please, stay with me.“ 

"It has always been you, Rey“ are his last words before he collapses to the ground. Rey is crying now, desperately clutching his hand.  
"Be with him, please. Help me“ she yells into the empty room. No answer. Sobbing she closes her eyes, not letting go of his hand. She can’t watch die him a second time. 

Rey feels him slipping away, he is barely a faint glimmer in the Force. Tears are streaming down her face, but she doesn’t let go of his hand. Not when she has finally taken his. 

_"Rey, we’re here“_ Luke’s voice echoes in her ears. 

_"Ben, we’ll help you“_  
Rey gasps as she recognizes Leia’s voice. Of course she wouldn’t let her son die on the cold floors of Exegol. 

Rey opens her eyes to find Ben still lying on the ground. She feels how life and strenght are returning to his body, feels his heart beating again and air filling his lungs. She watches with awe, listening to the words of the Jedi. 

_"We’ll help you. Rise, Ben… your time is yet to come. Rey is waiting… Rise, Ben.“_

Suddenly the grip around her hands tightens. His eyes flutter and he murmures her name. Ben opens his eyes, deep and soft like she remembers.  
This time tears of happiness are streaming down her face.  
Rey pulls him up into a tight hug, not letting go of him. Never again. 

She nuzzles her head into his shoulder, breathing in his warmth and smell. "You’re here. You’re alive. Ben, I missed you so much.“  
"Rey, I… How are we both alive?“ He sounds confused.  
Rey breaks their hug, smiling at him through her tears. 

"They helped you. The Jedi helped you. Your mother was here…“ she trails off. Ben’s mouth hang open. "My mother? Why would she..“  
„She loved you. She always wanted you to come back home“ she interrupts. "And you did. Finally.“ 

Rey intertwines their fingers. "Ben, I…“ the world around them is crumbling. She stops mid-sentence.  
"We need to go. Now!“ Ben just nods in agreement. Exegol is collapsing.  
"Can you walk?“ Rey tries to help him up. He is heavier than she expected. "It’s fine“ she can hear the pain in his voice. 

Together they make their way to the portal that is glowing weaker than before. It must be closing soon.  
Ben is limping while grunting painfully. Rey is trying her best to lift him up, helping him.  
Her effort is only met when she reaches out to use the Force. 

Together they step through the portal. Rey expects to be back in the dark vast space, instead she finds herself back on Ahch-To. They collapse to the ground in exhaustion.  
Yet the only thought on her mind is Ben. 

"Ben“ Rey stays at his side, not daring to let go of him. Ben is grunting in pain and exhaustion. "Ben, we need to get you to the Falcon. Only a few meters left, please“ she begs, trying to lift him up again.  
He nods curtly "I’m trying, I’m trying…“ he gathers his last strength and together they make their way to the Falcon. 

With their remaining strength combined Ben collapses on one of the bunks in the Falcon.  
His body is broken and his exhaustion takes over. Rey has nothing left do to besides sitting next to him and taking care of his injuries. 

She knows that he won’t like it, but she does it anyway.  
She gathers her remaining strength and starts healing his worst injuries while the rest of his wounds get bacta pads….  
When she is content she just stays by his side holding his hand, not daring to rest for herself in fear that Ben just fades away again…. 

Rey wakes to her entire body hurting. She groans and shifts, realizing that she is lying on the hard floor of the Falcon.  
Her mind is still a haze.  
She tries to recollect her swirling memories when she hears his voice. 

"Rey, are you awake?“ his voice is deeper as usual and sounds still sleep-drugged.  
Instantly Rey is wide awake, bolting up and staring in disbelief at Ben lying rather helplessly in his bunk.  
He lifts himself up with a painful expression. 

"Ben“ she whispers, all her pain forgotten she climbs onto the bunk and hugs him tightly.  
She doesn’t dare to let go off again. Never again. 

"You’re really here. You’re alive..“ her voice breaks and tears are pooling in her eyes. This time out of relief and happiness. His body feels warm and soft under her touch.  
She is squeezing him tightly. 

"I’m really here, Rey….“ He says into her hair. "But could please, umm, be more careful. My rips are still hurting.“  
Rey lets go of him, her cheeks flushing. Of course his body is still hurt. 

Rey watches him through her teary eyes. He looks better than yesterday, his injuries and wounds are healing quickly. 

"I can’t believe you’re here. When I lost you …“ she chokes, shaking her head. Ben takes her hand squeezing it softly. 

"It felt like half of me was missing. It was more painful than everything else I had to go through…“  
She sobs, recalling her pain and despair. 

"I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. I promise, Rey“ she nods, trying to calm down.  
"I was so alone, Ben. I was so alone again… even on Jakku I still had our connection, even though I never realized, but when you died…“ Rey stops mid-sentence, pain wavering in her voice. 

Ben’s gaze is worried. He pulls her close, this time more gently and strokes carefully through her soft hair.  
"You will never be alone again, sweetheart. I will always be with you“ he mumures quietly. 

"I know“ Rey whispers. "I know. I saw our future“ she recalls with a smile.  
They break apart and Rey intertwines their hands.  
She leans against his forehead, taking in his soft eyes and crooked smile.  
His dimples and imperfections of his skin.  
His breath mingling with hers and the warmth radiating from his body. The Force is humming between them. 

"I saw our future. Together…“ she pauses and sends him the memories of her dreams that turned out to be visions of their future. Them healing after Exegol, them falling asleep in each other’s arms, them settling down and starting a family eventually.  
Ben’s eyes widen in wonder. "And I can’t wait to start the life that awaits us.“ She adds quietly 

Rey smiles at him fondly and leans forward to capture his lips into a sweet kiss. A promise of what their life together will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by another art work 🥺❤🦋

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night inspired by an Ariana Grande song....  
> I'm kinda in the mood to write more about Rey rescuing Ben, so maybe I'll post more chapters ;)  
> but we'll see


End file.
